Undercover Golfing
by vamp926
Summary: Written for the ncis1000words challenge #1. Tony and Ziva go golfing.


**Written for the ncis1000words Challenge #1 prompt on LiveJournal. **

**Prompt: "I get the distinct impression you've never done this before"**

**Also, special thanks to cable_addict for suggesting to me the idea for the story, as well as being my encouragement! LUV YOU HUN!**

Undercover Golfing

Tony couldn't help but stifle a laugh as he saw Ziva come out of the woman's locker room dressed in appropriate golf attire.

"Tony, I warned you, do not laugh at me," Ziva huffed. She was dressed in a green and white pleated skirt, a white polo shirt, and a green pullover vest that matched the green in her skirt.

"You look cute," Tony said, choking back more laughter.

"I am burning this outfit when we are done, I feel ridiculous," Ziva complained.

"Sweetcheeks," Tony began, but Ziva waved him off, and walked over to their parked golf cart.

The reason they were golfing was because they were undercover. There had been an outbreak of serial killings, and the targets were high ranking Navel Officers who were registered members of the Army/Navy club. Tony and Ziva were undercover as a high ranking Navy couple who had risen the ladder quite fast for their age.

Tony followed Ziva to the golf cart and frowned when he saw that she was in the driver's seat.

"Sweetcheeks, do you mind scooting over, I never imagined death by golf cart," Tony said. Ziva huffed again, but slid over and allowed Tony to take the wheel.

"So," Tony said as he drove them to the first hole. "**I get the distinct impression you've never done this before**."

"What gave it away?" Ziva asked.

"You look uncomfortable," Tony said.

"My father used to take my brother golfing, when I was little. Occasionally they would take me along, but I was never allowed to play," Ziva explained.

They pulled up to the first hole and Ziva watched in amazement as Tony set up, and then expertly swung his club and landed the ball neatly next to the hole.

"What's your story?" Ziva asked.

"Well, when you grow up with money you spend an extraordinary amount of time at country clubs, and eventually you are expected to learn, play, and play well," Tony said, grinning. "Now, get your butt over here, I'll help you." Ziva sighed and picked a club from the bag and walked over to Tony.

"Now what?" Ziva asked after she had placed the ball on the tee. Tony stepped behind her and put his arms over hers. Tony gently nudged Ziva's legs with his knees, placing them into position, and moved her arms so they were in position to hit the ball.

"Now, just pull back and swing," Tony said, stepping away from Ziva. Ziva brought the club back, swung, and completely missed the ball.

"Damn it," Ziva swore. Tony smiled and walked back over to Ziva.

"Relax," Tony said. He readjusted her arms and did a slow swing with his arms around her again. "Like that," Tony said into her ear, making Ziva shiver. Tony stepped away and Ziva swung again. This time she hit the ball and it landed about six feet from Tony's ball.

"Good," Tony said approvingly, surveying the two balls on the green.

"Really?" Ziva asked.

"Really," Tony said, motioning for Ziva to follow him. Tony went to where his ball was and smoothly putted the ball into the hole. "You're turn," Tony said as he picked his ball up out of the hole. Ziva went to her ball, lined up her club like Tony had previously shown her, and tapped the ball. The ball rolled past the hole about two feet and came to a stop. Ziva gave a sigh of frustration and looked towards Tony, who just grinned at her. Ziva took a deep breath and went to the ball and tried it again, this time she made the hole. Surprisingly, Ziva squealed with excitement, and Tony looked shocked.

"Sorry," Ziva said. "I got carried away."

"It's nice to see you relax," Tony said. And he was telling the truth. Lately Ziva had been uptight and quite, and hadn't even been joining in on the teasing of McGee. It made Tony happier than anything to see Ziva's smile.

Throughout the next few holes Ziva improved immensely, and she even beat Tony at a hole because he landed his ball in a sand trap after Ziva had snuck up behind him and scared him.

Finally, they finished all eighteen holes and they headed back to the club to change.

"How many more times do we have to do this?" Ziva asked.

"Why, didn't you enjoy yourself?" Tony asked, pretending to sound hurt.

"No, I did," Ziva said. "I was just wondering because I want to get good enough to beat you."

"I seriously doubt that you will beat me, ever," Tony said. "I've been swinging a club since I was seven."

"I am a very fast learner," Ziva said in a sultry voice.

"I don't doubt you for a second Miss David, but the fact is that one only becomes a good golfer after years of practice and experience," Tony said, smiling back.

"Want to bet?" Ziva asked.

"Sure," Tony said. "What's the bet?"

"I bet you a dinner at Rudolpho's that I can beat you sometimes in the next two weeks," Ziva said in a sultry voice. Tony leaned forward and motioned for Ziva to do the same.

"I hope you start saving your money, because I plan on ordering the lobster with scallops," Tony said.

Two weeks later, Tony and Ziva sat in a fancy restaurant. They had successfully captured the serial killer, and they were now fulfilling their bet. Ziva's eyes roamed the menu and Anthony felt very nervous. Ziva had won the bet, beating Tony by only two points at their last round of golf.

"Please be gentle," Tony pleaded.

"If I remember correctly, if you had won, you would have been ordering the lobster with scallops, correct?" Ziva teased. "That sounds delicious to me."

"Your point has been made," Tony said."But seriously, please don't break my bank." Ziva smiled.

"Do not worry Tony; I do not even like lobster," Ziva said. "I was actually thinking of ordering the crab legs."

"NO! Do not."


End file.
